You Can't Do This To Me
by iheartplatypus
Summary: Uryuu Minene is finally living a normal life with her new family with Masumi... or so it seems. An unwanted and familiar visitor comes into her life only just to destroy it... (Takes place after Mirai Nikki OVA. NinthxMasumi moments. Also some character appearances.)


**Author's notes: Well, goodness, it's been such a long time since I've written something. The last time I wrote a fanfiction was when I was 12. Oh, how I was such a silly, little child. It's quite funny that I came back into writing a fanfiction again. Anyway, enjoy! Feel free to correct any mistakes I have written. It's been so long since I've watched Mirai Nikki, but I absolutely love Ninth and Masumi. They are so gosh darned cute. Also, warning. There is some spoilers. If you haven't watched Mirai Nikki and watched the OVA, I recommend you watch it. **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of these characters. All these characters belong to Sakae Esuno.**

_Third World, huh? I guess I'm living a pretty decent life. I've got a wonderful husband and two cute kids. Nothing out of the ordinary-or at least not yet. _

Ninth gazed down on the rugged carpet of the apartment she and Masumi rented. It was very quiet, especially having the children off to bed quite early in the afternoon. She smiled as she reminisced at all the cataclysmic events that lead up to this peaceful scenario.

_How odd. I don't even know what goes on in that head of his. _She giggled silently as she remembered her husband's occupation.

_I should be in jail by now. But that goddamned, hormonal cop tied me down with him, instead! Now I'm sentenced to life! _She guffawed.

_But he did rescue me... That idiot of an officer... Who saves a terrorist who's about to die?! Haha. _Her smile radiated throughout the room as she recalled Masumi defending her from a fatal blow. Her heart sank a bit, but she then looked at the portrait of her and her family on the wall and smiled again. _But I wouldn't have it any other way..._

It had been a two years since Deus created terrifying game in order to see who would be the new God of Space and Time. But it's all over now. Yukiteru had been chosen as the new God and is now living happily with Yuno right after Ninth had intervened in order to help Yuno regain her memories back.

Ninth sighed with relief. There were too many complications that she didn't want to think about and it wasn't a big concern to her anymore. She was mostly concerned about her kids and the love of her life. She knew that she should do something in order to help her husband, but if someone spotted her, she would be caught by the police in a heartbeat.

She looked again at the wall, but this time, she was trying to find her wedding picture. She stared at her smiling husband. The look in his eyes gave off the "my wife is the best and I want to tell the whole world about her!" kind of charm. She smirked and thought to herself again.

_If only I were a bigger asset in his life. I mean, cleaning up after the kids and trying to feed them shows that I'm pretty helpful, but I wish I could do so much more..._

She grimaced and stared at the floor again. What should she do? What could she do is the better question... _I feel so useless... If only I had lived a normal life, I wouldn't have to burden him.._

Even though she had gained half of the powers and knowledge from Deus, she was still immobilized at home.

"Do wish to start over again, Ninth?" A mysterious voice echoed the barren room.

_Who said that? _

"I know you can hear me." The voice continued, laughing grimly at Ninth's despair and confusion.

"Who are you?! Come out right this instant!" She snarled and frantically looked around.

"It is I, your lovely Mayor of the City, John Bacchus." The mayor grinned maniacally.

"B-But I thought..."

"Ah, my dear. You thought wrong. I am alive and well. Don't you remember that this is the Third World we're living in?"

"Tch, what do you want? And how did you manage to know where I live?!"

"Now, now. Questions later. However, I can answer you this. Before Deus died, I managed to grab part of his power. In result of this, I gained knowledge far beyond compare, but it's probably not as much as the information you have, correct, Half-God?"

"Shut your trap and explain why you're here!"

"Ah, I'm here to recover your past. It seems that I also took his power to bend time and space... Well, just for a few years. But enough to _correct your past, Uryuu Minene." _

"What do you want from me?!" she screamed. Her voice started trembling almost as if she were about to break down at that instant.

"My dear, I am merely helping you. I'm going to change your past mistakes, what ever tormented you in the past, and also, to help shape you into a better future," he grinned.

"No.. No, no, no. The past doesn't matter to me anymore! What matters to me now is my family!"

"Ah, but you had a mother and father. Didn't you want to know what happened? Didn't you want to grow up from a normal family? Instead of living your life always hiding and surviving from what might happen to you day after day?"

"I'm alive and well now! And I have the only family I can ask for!"

"Well, suit yourself, my dear. I have no choice but to force you into doing my… biddings."

"Your bid-," she tried to finish her question, but before long, John had already knocked her unconcious. Her eyes fluttered and her vision blurred. The last image she saw was his evil grin and the terrifying gleam in his eyes…

**To be continued.**

**Author's note: I made this story almost exactly last year and I have exactly no idea what I wrote, so I'll try my best to make use of the story that I have on here. Also, I need to refresh on Mirai Nikki again because I haven't watched it in such a long time! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. There wasn't much Ninth and Masumi yet in this one, other than her fangirling over her husband, but I will try my best to have those moments in these stories! Please give me some criticism! I am very open to it since I have not written stories in such a long time. I'm also not very good at writing, so I want to improve my skills in this story as also the future stories I will write. That is, if I have the time. **


End file.
